total_drama_roleplay_forestfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody
Cody, labeled The Geek, was a contestant on Total Drama Hawaiian Islands as a member of the Aloha tribe. He did not compete in Total Drama Global Travels or Total Drama Blockbuster, and was an Aftermath commentator instead. Personality Cody is tech savvy geek who sees himself as a lady's man. He hangs with a group of dweebs and perceives himself to be the coolest one, however others don't share his view. He is shown to have a sweet tooth, as he can be easily bribed with candy. He joined the show primarily to be with the "cool" kids: his own kind, or so he thinks. His self-proclaimed "manly charms" and "smooth moves" are famously not so smooth, failing him around the other contestants. Total Drama Hawaiian Islands Cody first appears in Aloha, Hawaii alongside 13 other returning players. When he steps off the boat he tries to flirt with the ladies and is immediately greeted by an excited Sierra who pulls him into a hug. He reminds her of the friendship deal they made, and she backs off. When he is placed on the Aloha team, he immediately high fives Geoff and expresses delight at their team color. At camp he congratulates Sierra when she beats up Mike's back with a stick, thinking they are crabs. At the challenge he is placed on the puzzle, despite the advantage given to his team due to Amy and Lindsay's fighting, he loses the challenge for the team due to Kitty solving the puzzle faster than he does. After the challenge, he apologizes for losing the challenge and is forgiven. He is also invited into Topher's alliance along with Sierra and Geoff, but is unsure who to vote for. Later at tribal council, he votes for Mike and is confused by Mike's aggressive nature. After tribal council, he expresses disappointment in Mike's elimination, as he had seemed to be a really nice person in previous seasons. He then voices that the team needs a leader and agrees with the rest of the team that it should be Geoff. The next morning, he complains about his back hurting. When Geoff assigns people to help with the building of their shelter, he places Cody and Sierra both on gathering bamboo. During the challenge, he faces off against Amy, who manages to answer the question before he does and scores a point for her team; next he faces off against Owen and manages to get the question right due to Amy blurting the answer out loud, he then picks Amy and Topher to face off in the next round. Later he faces off against Izzy, and buzzes in the answer before she does, he picks Alejandro and Geoff to face off in the tiebreaker. Due to Geoff winning the tiebreaker, his team wins the challenge and he is not sent to elimination. The next morning, he is shown comforting Sierra when she is saddened by her failure in the challenge yesterday. During the challenge, he teams up with Sierra, he congratulates her when she manages to get Lindsay out of the challenge. He later shoots Topher out of the challenge in confusion, and expresses shock at what he did. When Kitty very stealthily aims her gun at Cody and fires, Sierra jumps in front of him, getting herself out of the challenge. Despite Kitty's determination, he manages to spray her with water first, winning his team the challenge. In the next episode, Cody is seen expressing glee at his win in the last challenge, he then tries to share some of the spotlight with Sierra, insisting that had she not sacrificed herself, he would have been out of the challenge. During the challenge, he is picked by the team to lead the way through the maze, when looking for the key he asks if Geoff's hat has lice when Heather insists that it might be inside the hat. He solves the word puzzle at the end of the challenge and wins the challenge for his team yet again. The next morning, he has a dream about Gwen and is woken up by Sierra who insists that he had a nightmare. During the tribe swap, Heather picks him to rejoin Aloha where he is also joined by Geoff, and new team members Izzy and Alejandro. During the challenge, he is pleased when Heather assigns him to do the dessert. He decides to make ice cream with coconut, salt, ice, and candy, and struggles to carry the crate out holding the supplies. When Sierra tries to help him, he says that they are on different teams but lets her help him anyway much to Heather's annoyance. When Heather convinces him that she's the enemy since they're on different teams, he asks her if she can help him carry the crate to which she says no, he goes over to Geoff who helps him carry the crate. When his ice cream is served to Chris, Chris remarks that it's not too bad and gives him a 7/10. His team ends up losing the challenge and are sent to elimination that night. At tribal council he votes off Heather, but Izzy goes home instead. Cody is not seen doing much in Nightmare On Hawaii Street, but is shown expressing confusion when Heather tells her story of how she cheated on Alejandro with Rock. During the challenge, he is eliminated by the Uncaring Bears. At the merge, Cody is first shown waking up screaming due to having nightmares from the last challenge. When the teams merged, he remarks how he's only merged once, when Heather calls him out on floating he is puzzled saying that he didn't literally float to the merge. When the remaining 9 are discussing the merged team's name, he suggests a combination of Aloha and Laulima; Alohalima, but none of the other 8 likes his suggestion. When Topher suggests the name Topher And Friends, he is fine with it. During the challenge, he is seen mostly around Sierra and is also teased by Heather when he wears his dorky superhero costume. When he performs his stunt, he is handed a pogo stick by Sierra and bounces on the trampoline, he does a flip, but still remains bouncing on the trampoline, he then lands face forward into the ground and is injured. He is then asked to volunteer for Sierra's stunt, and is terrified when she takes him on a skateboard and prepares to light fireworks. After the challenge he doesn't really do much, but at tribal council his childish nature annoys Heather. Much to his and Sierra's surprise, he is voted off, but he doesn't leave before trying to comfort Sierra and motivates her to go on without him. During the finale, he says kind words to Sierra when he goes up to deliver a jury speech, making Sierra happy. He votes for Sierra to win, saying that he thinks she deserves to win this. Appearances Trivia Comparisons Competition Miscellaneous References See also Category:Males Category:Aloha Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Hawaiian Islands contestants Category:Topher and Friends